Ethereals
The Ethereals are a race of beings which contain some form of Celestial DNA in them that inhibits them from completely dying, and allows for them to have a higher pain tolerance and stronger bones, muscles and more. The first Ethereal is Neal Akem, who was a wounded/partial Celestial that was used to mutate an army of Celestial Mutants. Types of Ethereals Celestial Mutants Celestial mutants can typically be found in the army of the White Legion, whom uses them to hold a higher military efficiency than their enemies. Celestial mutants possess force abilities that look impossible to the average force user, however are just extremely elevated forms of force abilities. This is due to the Celestial DNA that is injected into all Celestial Mutants having mutated their Midichlorians to specialize in a certain force ability(s), giving them extreme potency in the ability(s). Wounded Celestials Wounded Celestials are those who have been mentally scarred in one way/shape/form that inhibits them from exerting complete control over the force potency that they possess. One key example being how the White Legion captured Neal Akem, by drowning him in memories of war that tore his mentality into shreds, and forced him to transform to a human baby and age normally. Even though he was still whole, Neal's brain could not process how to escape the capture. Partial Celestials The partial Celestials cover a slightly larger area than the wounded Celestials. Two key examples being both Lilith Akem, and yet again Neal Akem. Lilith Akem is the daughter of Neal Akem, and is a partial Celestial in the notion that her father was a Celestial and her mother was a human. While typically this makes the child weaker in any other instance, the ancient type of Celestial that Neal is, is limited by his wounded Celestial brain. As Lilith came along, his energy longed to escape, to lower the buildup, and flowed into Lilith. Which in turn, gives her a higher potential for energy manipulation than her father, however can exert less control over it. The only other perk to being a partial Celestial in this sense, is that the shapeshifting ability of the Celestial side takes over, and constantly changes to make the child in the 99th percentile of beauty in the galaxy. Now onto the type of partial Celestial that current (23 ABY) Neal is. This type is caused by mental fracturing and torture exerted onto an already wounded Celestial over years. Which caused his personality to originally split into 3 parts, Neal remaining himself, but now with power in the Ethereals Ja'Ak Akem and Ethan Akem. By name they are typically referred to as Celestial fragments, however by technicality they are all 3 parts of a Celestial. Later on, Neal Akem's still wounded brain via a sub dermal inhibitor, was pressured by an ongoing war full of carnage. This led to Dread Master Brontes (new order), placing the final straw which fractured him once more, creating Dark Neal, or Dread Reaper. Category:Species